my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Higgins
Background He is a hard-working builder and has the highest ranking workshop when the player character arrives in Portia. He harbors resentment and jealousy toward the player because they moved into Pa's workshop for free and suddenly start getting so much positive attention from the people in town. He is one of the first characters that the player meets in , first seen snatching the last commission of the day from Presley's hand as Presley attempts to give it to the player. Even so, Presley describes him as a very hard-working man who does great work and has a fabulous workshop. Higgins' Workshop is located in Central Plaza near the Barber Shop and Portia Times. When the player gets close to the workshop, he sometimes reacts aggressively and accuses the player of stealing. He even goes so far as threatening to beat the player up if they try picking up objects near the workshop. He can be found visiting the Commerce Guild when it opens every weekday morning; otherwise, he is typically near his workshop. Personal Life Due to his position as rival, Higgins' relationship with the player will always be Nemesis. As such, Higgins cannot gain relationship points, receive gifts, play Rock, Paper, Scissors, or any other social interactions. However, Higgins can be sparred. Furthermore, the player can steal from Higgins' furnaces when there are metal bars visible in them. If Higgins sees the player doing so, he'll immediately spar them (which will cost the player 15 ) but other than that, there are currently no consequences to stealing from him. Physical Appearance Higgins has short dark hair, a wide, cleft chin, and piercing brown eyes that are always in a squint. He wears a white collared shirt with a light blue grid pattern, a blue vest, a lime-green tie, brown belt and a jeans. Related Characters Higgins has no social network, though Presley appreciates his hard work and Antoine cares enough about him that he called the Civil Corps to look for Higgins when he once missed a day of work due to being passed out in an abandoned ruin. Schedule At the end of the day, he returns home within his workshop. His home is open from 7:00 - 21:00. |-|Monday-Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Higgins' preferences are unknown due to the fact that he cannot receive gifts from the player and there is currently no gifting information for him in the game files. Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * You must be...the competition! Whatever! The more the merrier! Bring it on! ;Nemesis * My workshop will always be number one! Now and forever! You should remember that. * Commissions, commissions. The more the better! * What is it? Time is money and I don't have all day! |-|Sparring= ;Spar * |-|Missions= *Mission: Assemble Dee Dee Transport: Don't get in my way, I'm going to get the most Dee-Dees done! |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * Happy Solstice. What? Didn't see that one coming? We'll resume being competitors tomorrow. Spar Missions ;A Regrettable Deal :Higgins hopes to work with you to construct a diagram he designed. You need to help collect some of the materials for him. ;Grand Theft Pickaxe :Higgins said you stole his Bronze Pickaxe. What are you going to do? Gallery Higgins.jpg 20180227204145_1.jpg|Higgins' Workshop 20180227204140_1.jpg|Higgins' Workshop map location Category:Characters